Radar imaging devices may be used to detect an object behind an obstruction such as a wall and to generate an image of the object. Some known radar imaging devices, however, are not able to display certain types of images such as three-dimensional images. Moreover, other known radar imaging may not be able to detect certain targets such as stationary targets. It is generally desirable to display certain images and to detect certain targets.